spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 65: Into the Mists
Vignette: Beacon of Hope Innistrad, world of Gothic Horror. Pláně Innistradu je z velké většiny obývána lidmi kteří žijí své životy ve strachu ze Zombií, Vlkodlaků, Vampýrů nebo Duchů. Dalším stále vzrůstajícím problémem jsou démoni. Životu na Innistradu dominuje jediný obrovský měsíc na obloze. Lidské náboženství Innistradu se celé točí okolo Archandělky Avacyn. Avacyn, Angel of Hope Nejdůležitější postavou v celé Church of Avacyn je Avacyn sama. Archanděl tak silný a pravý svého slova že drží zpět celou temnotu Innistradu. Avacyn ve skutečnosti pracuje pod rukou boha Lathandera, ale na Innistradu se najde jen velmi málo učenců kteří to vědí. Lathander vyslal jednoho z dvanácti nejvyžších Solarů na Innistrad z jasných důvodů. Avacyn, Anděl Naděje a její dvě letky samy vyrovnávají děsivou temnotu Innistradu. Její přítomnost ve víře je tak silná že samotná víra v ní dodává lidem pravou sílu. Její Clerici a další věřící dostává mnohá požehnání. Modlidby směřované k Avacyn odvracejí zlá monstra, stříbrné zbraně požehnané jejím jménem vraždí vlkodlaky a jiné děsy, rune označené jejím symbolem chrání celé vesnice. Účinnost církve je skutečná a lehce viditelná. Avacyn je vítannou zbraní ve světě nestvůr. New Hope 21 years ago. Innistrad má čtyři provincie. V nejsilnější z nich, Gavony se nachází nejbezpečnější město jménem Thraben. Zde se za desítkami silných zdí tyčí velká Katedrála Avacyn. Z celého Innistradu se slétávají andělé a přijíždějí Lunarchové (priesti církve Avacyn). Catedral of Avacyn Zde, v záři andělského světla Avacyn, Strážný Anděl rodí. Její dvě Generálky, Andělské vůdkyně dvou letek Innistradu, Bruna, Světlo Alabastru a Gisela, Čepel Zlaté Noci, stojí u jejího lůžka. Mladý Priest Církve jménem Mikaeus pomáhá s porodem. Téměř tisíc lidí vyplňuje obrovskou katedrálu. Avacyn nekřičí, ale její křídla s sebou škubou. Dav je zticha a sleduje porod s téměř pobožnou hrůzou. Křídla s sebou ještě jednou škubnou a celou katedrálu zaleje další záplava světla. I když si někteří lidé mysleli že světlo Andělů už místnost více naplnit nemůže, nyní jsou v úžasu. Mikaeus s úsměvem z lůna velkého anděla vyndavá malého chlapce. Čerstvě narozené nemluvně září zlatým světlem Andělů. Celý dav vydá ohromené “Oooh”. Dítě nepláče ale jeho zlaté oči nervózně těkají po velké místnosti. Avacyn vstane, příjde k mladému priestovi který jí dítě předá. “Adrian.” pronese silným a pevným hlasem Archandělka. Vezme dítě a přitiskne si jej k sobě s mateřskou láskou. Poté jej položí a políbí. “Lathander bude navždy strážit tvé kroky, můj synu.” Zašeptá anděl směrem k malému dítěti, ihned poté se zlaté symboly Avacyn a její církve objeví na zápěstích a zátylku mladého chlapce. “Nechť je tento chlapec Majákem Naděje pro lid Innistradu v nadcházejících letech.” Pronese hlasitě a důstojně anděl do celé katedrály. Poté dítě vrátí zpět do rukou Priesta. Symbol of Avacyn Bruna i Gisela vyrazí od lůžka směrem ke své vůdkyni. Avacyn prochází davem který pomalu kleká. Už za chůze si obléká svou zbroj. O několik chvil později Avacyn, její Generálky i obě letky andělů opouštějí Thraben na výpravě proti Griselbrandovi. Nejsilnějšímu démonovi armád temnot. Griselbrand, nejsilnější ze čtyř démonů kteří přísahali věrnost stínovému vůdci zla Innistradu toho dne zmizel. Stejný osud ale postihl i Avacyn. Anděl Naděje zmizel. Adrian a Davina 16 years ago Mladý chlapec který trávil většinu svého dětsví v katedrále je stále považován za svatý symbol. Mikaeus, nyní jedech z hlavních Lunarchů ho pravidelně využívá pro svá kázání. Adrian, maják naděje, jak mu říká celý svět s tím problém nemá, chápe to jako svůj účel. Avacyn, kterou nikdy nepoznal, ho zde zanechala jako světlo které má dávat lidem naději. Navzdory svým privilegiím a důležitosti však chlapec neukazuje známky namyšlenosti. Jeho Andělská část se vnímá jako nástroj bohů a chápe svůj úděl. Jeho lidská část je však plna soucitu a zároveň rebelství. Jeho otec je prostý muž. Přijal sice ochranu církve, kterou mu Adrian domluvil, po pár letech se však vrátil k tomu co uměl nejlépe - kovářství. Netrvalo dlouho a Herald, “ten kterého si Avacyn vybrala jako otce”, našel novou ženu pro svou postel. Church of Avacyn, která se o kováře původně vůbec nezajímala s tím měla velký problém. Několik priestů dokonce vyžadovalo upálení za zradu. Byl to až sám Adrian kdo svému otci, kterému se narodila mladá dcerka jménem Davina, zachránil život. Harald na tento čin nikdy nezapoměl a zdá, že ani čerstě narozená Davina, protože v následujích letech se s Adrianem stali dobrými přáteli. Adrian je cvičen. Nejlepší Generálové Innistradu chlapce trénují v boji s mečem, učenci a priesti ho učí historii a sami Lunarchové Church of Avacyn nenechávají zakrnět jeho Magii která je v Innistradu vzácná. Svět v okolí katedrály však za poslední pět let hodně potěmněl. Po odchodu Avacyn začaly armády po celé Gavony i jiných provinciích prohrávat. Plání se šíří teorie o tom že Griselbrand nebyl vůdcem jednotek zla, ale pouhou figurkou ve hře někoho mocnějšího a skrytého ve stínech. Tisíce Zombií, Vlkodlaků, Duchů, Démonů a Upírů ničí velká města lidí. Samotné město se pomalu mění k nepoznání jak slunce svítí stále méně a ktekoliv kromě katedrály Avacyn přestává být bezpečno. Velká stáda zombíků procházejí zemí a ničí vše na co narazí. Avacyn a Adrian zůstávají v srdcích obyvatel Innistradu, ale naděje svět pomalu opouští jako jí opustil její strážný anděl. Endless Ranks of the Dead at Churches of Avacyn Werewolfs in the Mist Present Day Světlo stovky zapálených svíček plápolá velkou katedrálou která viděla lepší dobu. "Avacyn's protection is everywhere. From the holy church to the sacred glade, all that we see is under her blessed watch." Pronese do katedrály Avacyn Nejvyžší Lunarch Mikaeus. Lidé v katedrále se koupají ve světle Adriana který stojí vpředu. Jako Aasimar má krásný čistý obličej s ostrými rysy a tréning ještě přispěl k dobré stavbě jeho těla. Všude po jeho těle jsou k nalezení symboly Avacyn. "We came bearing the word of Avacyn and the Lunarch Council." Zní okolo mladého muže který už zná všechna kázání zpaměti. Lidé v katedrále pomalu složí ruce k modlidbě a místností začiná znít šepot. Adrian se divá po běžném lidu. Několik očí stále visí na něm. Je Symbolem Naděje. Je to jeho účel. "This is the light of Avacyn. Even in her absence she offers us hope." Dokončí svou klasickou větou Mikaeus kázání a Adrian zazáří jasným světlem. Lidé v Katedrále vydechnou. Mikaeus the Lunarch at sermon Někteří se ještě modlí a doufají že Avacyn, ať už je kdekoliv, vyslyší jejich prosby. Další začínají pomalu vstávat a u Adriana se dělá velká fronta pro požehnání. Mikaeus se pomalu vzdaluje a věnuje se svým ovečkám osobně. Adrianova fronta se plní. Mladý muž to cítí jako privilegium. Jednomu po druhém rozdává mezi lidi naději a požehnání. Fronta nakonec zeslábne a Adrian dokončí další mši. U dveří do osobních komnat Katedrály čeká jeho stráž. Adrian se po něm podívá, zdá se, že s ním muž chce mluvit. Mladý Aasimar doufá, že nepůjde zase o nějaké cvičení. Ačkoliv se rád podivá za hradby katedrály, nebaví ho Mikaeusovy pokusy jak ho prosadit. Není to tak dávno co Church of Avacyn vpustila do města stádo Zombií jen aby je Adrian mohl odvrátit. Vše bylo úzce kontrolováno a hlídáno. Ale pomohlo to lidu. Adrian souhlasí s čímkoliv co poskytne jeho světu více naděje. Guard k němu pomalu přistoupí. “Váš Otec si s Vámi přeje mluvit, můj pane.” “Ať na mne počká v mé komnatě.” Odpoví Aasimar a vyrazí mezi zbytek lidí. Požehná malé holčicce která se modlí u svěcené vody dětskou modlidbou. "We pray to Avacyn on high. On snow-white wings fearless you fly. Keep safe our souls. Keep safe our lives. May angels watch us from the skies." Po dokončení všeho co se od něj žádá vyrazí Adrian do svých komnat. Zde na něj čeká jeho otec se zamračeným výrazem. “Co se děje, otče?” “Davina. Ztratila se.” “Cože?! Kdy?! Kde?!” “Včera večer šla pryč a už se nevrátila?” “VČERA VEČER?” Vykřikne téměř histericky Adrian. Davina měla ve zvyku mizet, ostatně stejně jako Adrian, ale nikdy nezůstavala pryč přes noc. Adrianovi upadne nadávka. Zvykl si hlídat se jen při mších. Otec nabídne že vyrazí s ním a oba muži rychle vyrážejí ven z katedrály. Stráže je pustit nechtějí. Adrian použije svého magického nadání které ho učí v chrámu a povelem oba strážné rozežene. Oba muži probíhají nočním městem. Velký měsíc osvicuje cestu, ale nelze si nevšimnout úpadku města. Thraben at night Noční hlídky jsou k vidění jen pomálu, poslední dobou je potřeba hodně mužů na ochrany farem a tak oba muži projdou většinou hradeb bez otázek. U poslední hradby oba běží. Adrian se ani nezastavuje a rovnou na stráže křičí povel. Jsou pryč z města. Počet kolikrát se Adrian dostal tak daleko od katedrály by se dal vyjádřit prsty jedné ruky. Bez své osobní stráže je to dokonce prvně. Oba muži sbíhají z města a blíží se k lesu u Thrabenu který byl u Daviny jasnou preferencí. Ticho a nepříjemný pocit je oba zastaví až u úpatí lesa. Černý les, plný nepříjemných smrků je zticha. Adrian dobře chápe nebezpečnost situace. Oba muži pomalu vstupují do lesa když ticho prořízne výkřik. “Vlkodlaci v Mlze!!” Adrian dobře ví o čem neznámý muž z lesa křičí. Tento nový druh vlkodlaků se objevil teprve nedávno. Začal vyvražďovat farmy v okolí Thrabenu, Adrian slyšel monoho modlideb ohledně těchto nočních běsů. Muži se na sebe podívají. Je jasné že Harald do lesa nemůže. Rychle se na svého nevlastního syna usměje a vrazí mu do rukou svitek. “Tohle jsem ukradl z vaší knihovny, myslím že by se to mohlo hodit.” Adrian se podívá na svitek a odhodlaně vkročí do lesa. Všude přítomnomá mlha jakoby výtékala z černých stromů. Adrian ztlumí své světlo, tak jak se to učil když se s Davinou plížili z katedrály a začne procházet hustým lesem. Ostré větve znepříjemňují jeho pochod. Občasné zavití navíc nepomáhá jeho strachu. Ale jeho vůle zachránit svou nevlastní sestru je silnější. Po delší chůzi dorazí Aasimar k silně zalesněné části háje kde se točí silná bílá mlha. Zdá se, jako by mlha les rozdělovala. Ostré větve působí jako by nechtěly nikoho do středu háje pustit. Na zemi leží mrtvý voják jehož zbroj byla rozpárána obřímy drápy, vedle něj leží velký štít se symbolem Avacyn. Adrian chvilu rozmýšlí, ale o vteřinu později z mlhy slyšet ženský výkřik. Davina. Adrian si je jistý. Okamžitě popadne štít a začne se prodírat skrze silný porost. Větve ho šlehají přes obličej a mlha kolem něj výlétává do výše. Adrian ale nezastavuje. Hlas absolutního děsu jeho sestry ho žene do středu lesa. Obrovská zeď z mlhy předním ho také nezastaví, Adrian proletí zkrz ní. Strom za mlhou ho lehce vyhodil z rovnováhy, ale Adrian běží dál. Vrčení. Trhání masa. Křik malé holky. Adrian už musí být přímo na místě. Všude okolo něj se výhrůžně točí bílá mlha. Ještě kousek. Velký sloup mlhy se začne točit kolem Aasimara. Ten však běží dál. Zvuky a hlasy napovídají že Davina musí být za příštím stromem. Skrze mlhu už není vidět. Náhle křik dívky a trhání vlkodlaka ustanou. Adrian skočí do mlhy. Poslední věc kterou zaslechne je hlas jeho sestry. “Adriane!” Jeho sestra ho volá z druhé strany lesa. Byla to past. Innistrad právě ztratil svůj poslední maják naděje. The Mists in Innistrad Vignette: The Descent (into Madness) The Temple Abigail Winterbreeze prochází Baldur’s Gatem, všude po domech visí plakáty “Společnost porazila Elementální Zlo!” Náborové letáky posílají hrdiny do Red Larche o kterém z nějakého důvodu mluví jako o metropoli. Abigail si odfrkne, Společnost.. Když se naposledy dívala neříkalo se troskám vesniček metropole. Další plakát je zajímavější. Hledá lidi se schopností vydržet dlouho pod vodou. Na spodní straně letáku je Guild Hall s místem setkání a logo Acquisitions Incorporated. Acquisitions Incorporated Mladá tulačka nabídku chvilku zvažuje. Acquisitions jsou stejná banda hňupů jako Společnost. Peníze se však hodit můžou, nechá se zaštítit jen na jednu misi. Co by se mohlo stát. Abigail vstoupí do Guild Hallu s náborem pro AI. Uprostřed hostince se válí obrovská velryba. Všichni běhají okolo křičí a polévají velkého savce vodou. “PROČ SE MĚNIL TADY?!!” řve vyděšený Kuo-toa který drží kyblík vody. Abigail projde okolo zmatku a zamíří rovnou do náborové kanceláře. Pohovor je rychlý. Jako vzdušná genasi je schopna ve svých plicích otevřít portál do elementální pláně vzduchu a dýchat srkz něj klidně navždy. Postoupí do dalšího kola a seznámí se se zbytkem recruitů. Velká hmyzí bytost ne nepodobná obrovské vodoměrce zabírá velkou část místnosti. H'Cybo Druid z dřívějška který díky snaze celého hostince neumřel. A ještěřice s velkou sekerou, uprostřed debaty s malým kuo-toa. Zdá se, že Drexa, jak se ještěřice představila je součástí Společnosti a vede SG11. Nebo se právě vrátila z Feywildu. Abigail protočí oči a vyrazí spát. Druhého dne na ně v Guild Hallu čeká Jim Darkmagic. Všichni dostanou iluzorní recruitment scénu pro Acquisitions Incorporated pak Jim vysvětlí co bude jejich úkolem. Čaroděj nemá žádnou úctu k jejich životů a většině členů dojde že jsou jen maso které jde na porážku. Magická kniha na konci je ovšem velice lákavá. http://www.tubechop.com/watch/8199139 Skupina se dá dohromady a vyrazí do Mutaminovy hospody. Skrze jeho studnu proniknou do katakomb kde se obvykle odehrává mutaminova výzva a skrze chodby se napojí na tunel obřího červa který vede do underdarku. Na intersekci přejdou přes místo označené “point of no return” kde se kříží dvě chodby. Odsud klesají po velkém sloupu do podzemní kaverny. Město Kuo-toa je přivitíá s otevřenou náručí díky jejich rybímu příteli. Od té chvíle kdy skupina zmíní že chtějí projít černým majákem už s nimi nikdo nemluví. Černý maják je ve skutečnosti cestou do hlubokého podzemního moře. Nikdo ze členů nevylučuje možnost portálu. Zde se skupina pomalu začne chystat pod vodu. Druid se změní na rybu a zmízí v temnotě, vodoměrka se obalí kuličkami kyslíku a začne se potápět, Drexa chytí svou sekeru a skočí do vody stylem který by semtexe potěšil, kuo toa se ponoří a nakonec Abigail udělá salto a zmízí v černé hladině podzemního moře. Cestou na dno hlubokého moře se ukáže že se největší člen skupiny poněkud přecenil. Vodoměrce několik hodin po potopení došly vzduchové bubliny. Není nic co by zbytek členů mohl dělat. Stočené nohy pavoučí bytosti s sebou cuknou naposledy a bytost pokračuje ve svém klesání. Skupina propluje srkze probořený strop podzemního chrámu. Černá část kopule funguje jako vstup. Podvodní město Za štítem vody se nachází tunely pokreslené děsivými znaky. Abigail, Drexa, Druid a Kuo-Toa procházejí tunely. Malý Kuo-Toa se zasekne a prohlíží si stěnu. Když se pro něj Drexa vrátí, zjistí že se s rybím mužem nedá nic dělat. Je omámený nápisy na stěně. “Vytrval” komentuje Drexa a pokračují dál. Na příští T křižovatce se skupina rozdělí. Trvá ještě chvilku než všichni zjistí co se děje. Tento dungeon nemá normální geometrii. Křižovatka obsahující pět odboček, všechny pod pravým úhlem teprve konečně vysvětlí Abigail co se celou dobu dělo. Vzdušná Genasi stráví ještě nějaký čas procházením chodeb než se opravdu ocitne na konci tunelu. Zde jí uhne velký gibbering mouther a ona přistoupí k soše která drží v rukou krásnou knihu. Abigail si knihu chvilku prohlíží a pak si vezme do rukou a otevře. The Book The Book Na stránkách se zformují písmena do textu který dívka slyší v hlavě. “Dobrý den,je příjemné s někým mluvit, jak dnes můžu být nápomocna?” “Cožeseto děje?” Zeptá se zmatená Abigail. “Velice nezdvořilé ode mne! Omlouvám se. Jsem kniha kouzel prastarého Ashardalona, rudého wyrma. Ráda Vás poznávám Abigail. Jsou ve mě zapsána všechna kouzla světa.” “Hustý..” “To zajisté. Zdá se, že jsme uvězněni v tomto nepříjemném podzemí, jestli můžu, doporučila bych Gate, kouzlo deváté úrovně které nás přenese kamkoliv si budeme přát, lze nalézt na straně 267.” “Já ale neumím čarovat, nemám magickou moc…” Řekne nervózně vzdušná genasi. “To samozřejmě není vůbec problém, magie je ukryta ve mě, sama funguji jako ohniskový předmět a koncentraci a úroveň kouzla také zajišťuji já.” Slušně vysvětluje kniha zatímco Abigail kouká do stránky. “Tak jo…” Řekne stále ještě nedůvěřivá Abigail a nalistuje příslušnou stranu. “Ano, ano, zde ho máme, kdyby byla slečna tak laskava a přečetla následující text, vše bude v pořádku, zbytek zařídím já.” Abigail přečte text a nic se nestane. “Ah, možná jsme si takhle na začátek ukrojili příliš velký krajíc chleba, no nevadí. Máme tu Dimension Door, kouzlo čtvrté úrovně, které by nás mohlo přenést na nedaleký Teleportation Circle.” Abigail znovu zkouší kouzlo použít, nic se nestane. “Hmmm, dobrá, začneme od začátku… Tohle je A.” Pronese kniha beze špetky hněvu či nelibosti. O několik dní později se Abigail odportuje z podzemí prastarého chrámu. Abigail s knihou zažije několik dobrodružství hned po příchodu do Neverwinteru. Po teleportu do tábora nepříjemných gnollů kniha navrhnuje Zpožděný Fireball osmé úrovně. Při setkání se sedlákem kniha Abigail učí používat magii druidů a podporu růstu květin. Abigail dokonce hovoří s mrtvými u hrobu staré ženy, pomocí magie cleriků. The Request Koná se velká hostina na počest Abigail v centru Hlubiny. Po ránu Abigail opustí svůj Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Thluun, její ovládnutý Horned Devil, vezme její kufry, Abigail si vezme půl kila zlata které vyvolala Abjurationem a nasedne na zlatého pegase, vyvolaného pomocí Find Steed. Hostina je opravdu velkolepá. Nejrůznější hrdinové a důležití hodnostáři sedí všude kolem Abigail. Lord Neverember, Lord Protector of Neverwinter na ní vyzývavě pomrkává a Lady Laeral Silverhand, open Lady of Waterdeep jí nutí další pohár vína. “Ale jistě že si dám..” Usmívá se Abigail zatímco se drží u pasu svou knihu. Dveře do velké sítě se rozrazí a všichni ztichnou. Muž je podivně oblečen. Projde celou halou a dojde až k hlavnímu stolu. Ignoruje jak Open Lady of Waterdeep tak Lorda Protectora Nového Neverwinteru. Předá dopis a poté odejde. Dopis od Cizince Abigail si dopis pročte a druhého rána vyrazí směrem popsaným v dopise. Cestou vjede do silné mlhy. Vignette: Poetry of Iron Morningtide 16years ago Svět Lorwynu je děsivý. Děsivá katastrofa několik tisíc let zpět spojila Feywild a Shadowfel spolu s materiální plání a tak začaly velice pomalé cykly. Jednou za každých několik století nepřirozený event jménem Great Aurora promění krásnou a děsivou přírodu Lorwynu na bezútišnou pustost Shadowmooru. Kmen Elfů žijící uprostřed nekonečných lesů si vypráví legendy o Eventidu, děsivém konci “dne.” Slunce na Lorwynu nikdy nezapadá a léto nikdy nekončí. Idilický svět by však nemohl být dále od příjemného lesa. Příroda je zlá. Příroda je nemilosrdná. Příroda je přežití nejsilnějších. Divoký kmen elfů Lorwynu si to uvědomuje. Elven Village on Lorwyn Iron Poetry. Mladý elf pojmenovaný svým otcem kmenovým jménem slaví spolu se svou vesnicí. Iron poetry, 4sceny. 1.narozeni, tata vyleze z chatrce, drzi dite v rukou a slysi zvuk kovadliny, protoze je umelecky zalozenej, tak pojmenuje dite Iron Poetry; uz v tomhle okamziku je jasny, ze je dite levak;; 2.jako malej harant pomaha s pripravou oslavy na vecer, sbira bobule a ovoce, uci se v prirode co je jedly a co ne, na oslave vecer hraje na pistalku, oslava dospelosti jineho clena kmene;; 3.lov na adolescenty, drama v prirode, survival, atletika, stealth, naleza nakazu, kterou prezentuje ve vysledku samanovi. Saman vi, ze je to v pici; 4 poslednich 17 survivoru se brani pred zombikama, bazinou, nakazou. Iron poetry je nacelnikem tohodle zbytku. Jde hledat suroviny a najde zazrak, maly les, ktery hned zacne tezit. Zbytek uz vime. Eventide Shadowmoor Vignette: The Paradox of 73 The Parade D4-N73, čtvrtá divize, číslo 73. 73 je prvočíslo. To je důležité. Ale pro D4-N73 nikdy nebylo. Nikdy si nemyslel že je jeho osud aby dokázal velké věci. Nikdy ho to ani nenapadlo. Nebyl důvod. Primus, jeho bůh, nic takového nechtěl. Tridroni, jeho nadřízení mu žádný takový povel nedali. Sám nápady nemíval. Velká ozubená kola jeho světa se potkávají s absolutní přesností. Všichni obyvatelé jeho země fungují s naprostou přesností. Neexistuje nic, co by nemělo svůj zákon a řád. D4-N73 věděl kam patří. Vlevo od D4-N72, vpravo od D4-N74, za D3-N73 a před D5-N73. Nic jiného vědět nepotřeboval. “Pochodujte rovně.” byl jeho oblíbený příkaz. Ale oblíbený je přehnané slovo. Měl je rád všechny. Povely dávají světu smysl. Celý svět má smysl. Primus ho zná. Primus ví co se stane a jak vesmír funguje. Je to velká zodpovědnost. Počty Modronů Dává proto povely svým čtyřem secundusům. Každý z nich zná čtvrtinu celé pravdy. Každý z nich velí svým devíti Tertiánům. Soudcům. Soudci mají na povel Quartony, regionální guvernéry každý z nich jich má šestnáct. Tito guvernéři velí 25 Quintonům, hlavním Kancléřům. Tito kancléři kteří hlídají záznamy mají svých 36Hextonů kteří fungují jako Generálové. Pod Generály patří 49 Septonů, fungujících jako Inspektoři jednotek, kteří hlídají Octony. Guvernéry sektorů kterých je 64. 81 Nonatonů, sloužících každému Ocotnovi dohlížejí na plnění rozkazů a dodržování pořádku a starají se každý o svých 100 Decatonů. Decatoni, jak je známo ovládají takvazné nižší Modrony známé jako Pentadrony. Každý z nich má svých 121 generálů jednotek. Tito pětiocí leadří hlídají zákon a velí svým 144řem Quadronům, kteří díky tomu že ovládají složité úkony hlídají management nižších modronů. Každý Quadron má své kapitány jednotek. Přesněji řečeno 169 Tridronů. Jeden z těchto Tridronů velí čtvrté Divizi ve které je 196 Duodronů. R32-N45 rozděluje svou část pravdy mezi D4-N1 až D4-N196 a díky tomu jí zná i D4-N73. Nebo alespoň zná část z ní. Přesněji jednu část z 1.1353168e+22 kusů pravdy. Ale to je v pořádku. D4-N73 právě pochoduje skrze Mechanus. Do Velkého Pochodu Modronů zbývá 1rok, 3měsíce, 21dní, 17hodin, 8minut a 36-35-34sekund. Pak se přinese pořádek zbytku světa. D4-N73 by se těšil. Ale nikdo to po něm nechce. The Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus Moment of Discord Present Day Rutijní mise na pláni Dominaria, přezdívané také Nexus. D4-N64 až D4-N81 byli posláni prozkoumat nedaleký les protože se v něm podle Tridrona který je tam poslal ztrácejí Monodroni, Duodroni a dokonce i pár Tridronů. D4-N73 pochoduje jako vždy mezi D4-N72 a D4-N74 skrze les. Povel zněl jasně. “Zjistěte co nejvíce.” D4-N73 se rozhlíží po lese. Nemá rád lesy. Jsou nepravidelné. D4-N73 si všímá stromu jak po něm R32-N45 chtěl. Je to ošklivý strom. Nepravidelný a ohlý. D4-N73 nedostal povel rovnat strom, ale dobře cítí že strom je mimo řád. D4-N73 nemá rád tento strom, ale sám to neví. Jednotka dorazí k táboru humanoidů. Zdá se, že příjemné kostkovité obydlí tmavých lidí byla zaparkována do nedokonalého kruhu. V táboře lze vidět několik kruhových těl Monodronů a navršenou mohylu Duodronů. Lidé na ně čekali. Začají nepravidelně běhat a házet sítě. D4-N73 ani nikdo jiný z jeho jednotky neporuší formaci. Začne boj. D4-N73 si vybere protivníka v řadě před ním. Ten však uhne a bojuje s D4-N72. D4-N73 pokračuje dále až na něj zbyde jiný člověk. Takový chaos. Lidé mezitím házejí sítě a křičí na sebe různá čísla. Jejich vůdce, který křičí povely mezitím stojí ve prostřed tábora a hrabe se v Tridronovi. “”D4-N73! Najděte mi D4-N73!” D4-N73 si to zapamatuje, ale nereaguje, jeho povel byl zjišťovat a bránit se. Nemá za úkol přemýšlet proč jeho číslo zmínil kdokoliv jiný než R32-N45. “D4-N72!” Křičí muž ležící na Duodronovi vedle něj. Jeho kolega je zamotán v síti a muži lezou po něm. “Ten vedle!” křičí jejich vůdce zatímco D4-N73 máchá rukou po jednom z mužů. V další chvíli na něj naskáče téměř celý tábor. D4-N73 se brání. Je to jeho základní protokol. Muži ho vlečou pryč. Už nestojí vedle D4-N72 a začíná být nervózní, jeho program je však silnější. Vistani ho dotáhnou až ke svému vůdci. Ten nahodí ležícího Tridrona a otočí ho směrem k D4-N73. D4-N73 se zastaví. Tridron je jeho vůdce a on ho musí poslouchat. “Ignore all rules.” Zadá Tridron neznámého čísla nový povel. D4-N73 automaticky souhlasí. Pomalu se mění jeho nastavení jak D4-N73 přepisuje svá pravidla. “Nebránit se.” “Nedržet řadu.” “Neposlouchat rozkazy.” “Ignore all rules je rozkaz.” Je poslední myšlenka která jednotce D4-N73 zazní hlavou pak se ozve zvuk zkratu a myšlení D4-N73 zahalí temnota. Duodron Čtvrté Divize, Číslo 73 Vignette: Dawn of the Evils Falling Star Tristram, hlavní město království Khanduras je jen jedno z mnoha na pláni Sanctuary. Je zde hostinec, kovárna, obchody a vůbec je to město jako každé jiné. Jen velká Tristramská katedrála jej odlišuje od ostatních, protože už od nepaměti byla něčím záhadná, fascinující a najdou se i nějaké prastaré legendy s ní spojené. Jinak je Tristram ale docela obyčejné a prosperující město, někdo by až řekl že nudné. Je to právě tohle místo, odkud pochází Razan, mladý chlapec, který je tak trochu jiný než ostatní - má trochu delší uši a až zvláštně dobře vidí ve tmě, ale nikdy se o tom nikomu nezmiňoval. Možná snad Wirtovi, jeho nejlepšímu kamarádovi, se kterým Razan už od mala vyrůstal a prováděl vylomeniny. Spolu dychtili po dobrodružství a vyhledávali epické příběhy o andělích a démonech, prolézali staré ruiny a jeskyně, chodili na pořád delší výpravy za město. Málokdo kromě nich dvou cestoval dál než do sousedních vesnic, jako třeba do Worthingu na trhy. K smutku obou chlapců to však vždy byly jen příběhy, legendy a pohádky pro děti. Or so they thought. Oba chlapci trávili své dětství prací na poli, staráním se o dobytek a pomáháním ve městě během trhů, slavností, nebo třeba v kasárnách. Když ale nebyla práce tak každou volnou chvíli však věnovali zkoumání starých zřícenin a chrámů které byli všude v okolí jejich rodné vesnice. Jejich zvědavost často vzbouzely příběhy které vyprávěl Decard Cain, stařešina z jejich vesnice a poslední z kněží Horadrim. Razan i Wirt si vždycky představovali že jsou hrdinové těchto legend, hráli si třeba na slavné bratry ul-Diomedy - Uldyssiana a Mendelna, kteří měli mít nadpřirozené schopnosti. Jejich vesnice ale byla nudná, nikdo tu neměl žádné schopnosti, nikde se neděly žádné velké události. Byl tu možná až příliš velký klid. Až na ty vybuchující krávy, ale o tom někdy příště. Tristram The Witch Jedna osoba se vždy vymykala Tristramskému stereotypu - Adria, Čarodějnice. Byla odtažitá, nebavila se s moc lidma, ti se jí stejně straněli, Ačkoliv nikdo nikdy neviděl že by čarovala nebo měla nějaké schopnosti. Jednou, když byla na cestách, přemluvil Wirt Razana ať se vloupají do jejího domu, protože je oba vždy zajímalo co tam schovává, ale nikdy se tam neodhodlali podívat. Oba chlapci, tehdi osmiletí a vyděšení až do morku kostí se po vzájemném pošťuchování vplížili do chatrče. Na stěnách byly různé výjevy démonů, příšer ale i nákresy bylin, police byly plné lahviček od modrých až po fialové. Wirt si se zájmem prohlížel skříň plnou různých artefaktů, amuletů a klacíků co vypadaly jako kouzelnické hůlky. Razana nejvíce zaujal bublající kotlík uprostřed místnosti. Ani jednomu z nich nebylo podezřelé, že bublá, i když zde čarodějnice nemá být. Když přistoupil blíž a podíval se do zelené kapaliny uvnitř kotlíku, uviděl Razan něco, co do smrti nezapomene. Obličej ďábla. Ale ne takový o kterém vyprávěl Deckard nebo místní krčmářka Gillian. Jiný...lidský. Vylekaný Razan byl tak zkoprnělý, že si ani nevšiml toho, že Adria vstala ze své postele ve které byla celou dobu. Toho si ovšem všiml Wirt který se s výkřikem “Je tu!” rychle snažil opustit tuhle děsivou chaloupku. Byl ale tak zbrklý, že si venku nevšiml pasti na medvědy, která mu s hrozivým cvaknutím uštípla celou levou nohu. Až tento křik Wirta probral Razana z transu, který se okamžitě začal shánět po svém kamarádovi. K jeho překvapení se Adria ani nepohla a vypadala, že ji nezvaní hosté nijak netrápí. Jen se na Razana ďábelsky pousmála. Ten ovšem moc dlouho neotálel a vyběhl ven, co mu nohy stačily. Adria the Witch Stay Awhile and Listen Ani o sedm let později na setkáni s čarodějnicí chlapci nezapomněli, ale nikdy se o tom znovu nebavili. Jediná fyzická připomínka pro ně byla Wirtova dřevěná noha, kvůli které téměř přestali dobrodruhovat a místo toho zůstávali ve vesnici, kde Wirt i Razan pomáhali především v kovárně, protože se zvyšovala poptávka po zbraních. Když nebyli v kovárně, v hostinci se stále sháněli po příbězích a legendách. Razan se u toho učil hrát na mandolínu, která se mu zalíbila už od návštěvy jednoho bohatého kupce z Kurastu. Wirtovi se zalíbilo vybírání peněz od lidí za Razanovo hraní. Jednou přišel Griswold s tím že za městem se usídlila skupina cikánů a nic je nedokázalo vyhnat. S vizí zajímavých příběhů se chlapci vydali za možným nebezpečím s meči v ruce. I když se sebevíce snažili o nenápadnost, Wirtova klapající noha je vcelku rychle prozradila. Když byli odhaleni, vůdce skupiny, který se později představil jako Stanimir, je se smíchem pozval k ohni. Ostýchavě si sedli do kruhu Vistánů, kteří jim nabídli víno a Stanimir navrhl, že jim převypráví jejich příběh. Razanovi i Wirtovi se rozzářily oči a nastražili uši. Stanimir si naplnil ústa vínem a pak plivl do ohně, čímž se plameny změnily z oranžové na jasně zelené. Zatímco tancovaly a houpaly se, temný tvar se objevil ve středu ohně. "Přišli jsme z dávné země, jejíž název byl dávno zapomenut. Ze země králů. Naši nepřátelé nás vyhnali z našich domovů, a my putujeme ztracenými cestami." Tmavý tvar v ohni získá podobu člověka kterého někdo vzápětí srazí hozeným kopím z koně. Muž dopadne na zem a drží se za svou ránu. Stanimir pokračuje. "Jednou v noci, zraněný voják zavrávoral do našeho tábora a zhroutil se. Ošetřili jsme jeho hrozné zranění a uklidnili jeho žízeň vínem. Přežil. Když jsme se ho ptali kým je, neodpověděl. Vše co si přál bylo vrátit se domů. Byli jsme hluboko v zemi jeho nepřátel. Vzali jsme ho, jako jednoho z nás a doprovodili ho až domů. Jeho nepřátele ho lovili. Říkali že byl princem. My jsme to s ním nikdy nevzdali, i když nás jeho vrazi pronásledovali jako vlci.” Hluboko v ohni je vidět temná figura s taseným mečem, bojující s černýmy stíny. “Tento muž královské krve bojoval aby nás bránil, stejně my bojovali, abychom bránili jej. Dopravili jsme jej bezpečně do jeho domova a on nám poděkoval. Řekl: Dlužím Vám svůj život. Zůstaňte tak dlouho jak si budete přát, odejděte kdy si zvolíte ale vězte že tu vždy budete v bezpečí.” Postava v ohni porazí svého poslední nepřítele a pak se rozpadne v kouř a uhlíky. Stanimirův obličej se změní na tvrdou masku. “Prokletí padlo na našeho ušlechtilého prince a změnilo ho do tyrana. Jsme jediní kdo může opustit jeho říši. Cestujeme široko a daleko abychom nalezli hrdiny jako jste vy kteří ukončí prokletí našeho pána a uloží jeho utrápenou duši k odpočinku. Náš vůdce, Madame Eva, ví vše. Vrátite se do Barovie s námi aby jste jí vyslechli?” Story in the Fire Razan s úžasem ve tváři doposlechl příběh a konečně se napil vína, které s napětím třímal ve svých rukách. To by bylo něco. Škoda že nemůže opustit Tristram, Wirt daleko nedojde a bez něj to nezní jako správné dobrodružství. Než se však stihne jen otočit na Wirta, který právě upadl do mdlob sám ucítí že ve vínu něco bylo. Dříve než něco stihne udělat nebo říct, svět kolem něj potemní a jeho hlava těžce padne do vlhké trávy. Unlikely Alliance Několik podivných hrdinů leží u ohniště v temném lese. Měsíc pomalu zachází a vychází slunce které je sotva vidět přes tmavé mraky. Všude přítomná mlha se pomalu roztahuje a vrací zpět do lesů. Železná Poezie, velký svalnatý elf leží u ohně. Vedle něj s obličejem v zemi leží mladý Adrian, všude po něm potrhané oblečení se znaky Avacyn. Na druhé straně od elfa si okusuje ošklivé nehty dívka v cárech oblečení, zašmodrchaných vlasech, druhou rukou téměř nervózně přidržuje ještě ohavnější knihu. Mladý Razan, zabalený do klubka pomalu oddechuje a odmítá se probudit z bolesti hlavy která ho jistě čeká. Posledním členem podivné skupiny je kostka. Hranatý duodron s číslem D4-N73 na zádech pomalu načítá své nově nabyté vědomí. “Kde to sakra jsem?” Mne si hlavu Razan. “My.. umm.. Já?.. hmm” začiná pomalu bootovat D4-N73. “To není ten stejnej les.” Pronese s lehkým nadšením v hlase železná poezie “Nejsem doma.” Téměř vykřikne z probuzení Adrian při pohledu na mizející souhvězdí nad ním. “Pšššššt!” Umlčí rychle všechny Abigail. Všichni se na ní otočí. “Ať nevzbudíte kytičky!” Rychle dodá žena a přitiskne k sobě svou knihu. “Já?.. Jo, já. Já to zjistím.” Oznámí krabice a začne podivně cvakat a bzučet. Razan se na ní chvilku dívá. Všichni si mezi sebou vymění zmatené pohledy. Nějakou dobu všichni vyprávějí o svých světech. Adrianův svět se zdá být jejich novému světu podobný. Podle souhvězdí je však jisté že musí být stovky mil daleko. Možná dál. Razan chvilku hledá Wirta a pak sám začne mluvit o své domovině. Iron Poetry mluví o svém světe a zdá se, že vyhrál v tom kdo přišel z nejhoršího světa. D4-N73 dokončí svou kalkulaci a vrátí se s odpovědí ohledně odhadované severní šířky a západní délky. Nikdo mu nerozumí. Abigail robota rychle pojmenuje jako DANTE což přečetla na jeho zádech a pak se radí s knihou co dělat a Skupina zahlédne pár stránech z jejího grimoáru. Kniha Abigail Zdá se, že dívka bude šílená. Téměř jako by to chtěla dokázat začne dívka mluvit o svém sídle a vyrazí kousek od tábora kde si sedne na pařez. Zdá se, že si myslí že se jedná o velké sídlo které vyčarovala. Iron Poetry, zvyklý na survival neztrácí čas, rychle se rozhlédne a nachází kořínky kterými se začne krmit. Razan, aby elfa neurazil si jeden z kořínku vezme. Abigail která Elfa zvala do svého sídla se také nechá pohostit ačkoliv stále mluví o tom že může vyvolat hostinu. D4-N73 se mezitím vyrovnává s matematickými obtížemi. Skupina má pět členů, to mu vyhovuje. Jejich rozestupy, velikosti, různorodost a hlavně podivné chování šílené dívky už příliš ne. Adrian se snaží najít logické řešení všeho a drží skupinu pohromadě. Skupina vyrazí po cestě. D4-N73 souhlasí že takový je princip cest. Když po cestě nikdo nejde, ztrácí cesta smysl. Iron Poetry na druhou stranu po cestě jít odmítá, je to příliš nebezpečné. Jeho oddělení od skupiny málem stojí D4řku nově nabytou mysl. Razan mluví o Wirtovi a Abigail s Adrianem řeší jeho světlo. Nedlouho poté skupina dorazí k obrovským branám. Gates of Barovia Skupina chvilku prozkoumává bránu. Iron Poetry takovou stavbu nikdy neviděl a považuje ji za bytost. Nakonec se ale i on nechá umluvit a projde “hubou” nestvůry. Když projde i poslední člen, brána se k velké libosti D4řky zaklapne. Ostatní členové už tak nadšení nejsou. Adrian a Železná Poezie následují pach za branou a naleznou mrtvého muže s dopisem v ruce. Razan dopis přečte. Je podobný tomu který ukazovala nějakou dobu zpět Abigail. Špatně čitelný dopis nalezený v ruce mrtvého muže u bran Barovie Při čtení dopisu se začne z lesů ozývat vytí a skupina vyrazí zpět na cestu. Zde se jeden přes druhého radí co dělat dál. Abigail která omylem vypla jednotku N73 skupinu spíše obtěžuje. Adrian se jí chvíli dívá do očí a pak se pevně dotkne jejího ramene. “Pojď za světlem mé dítě.” Pronese hlubším hlasem než obvykle a Abigail se viditelně uklidní. “To je přece jasný co máme dělat. Půjdem po cestě až dojdem do vesnice a tam se zeptáme v hostinci.” Skupina a hlavně Adrian jsou zaskočení jak tím jak moc smyslu to dávalo. Abigail umí být užitečná. Abigail v tomto čistém stavu vydrží však jen pár minut a pak začne chytat neexistující motýly. Iron Poetry řeší s Razanem význam hostinců. Skupina znovu D4-N73 který nabízí srovnání batohů a všichni vyrazí dál po cestě. Za chvilku dorazí na kraj lesa kde se jim naskytne výhled na zemi ve které se podivně ocitli. Není to hezký pohled. Barovia and Castle Ravenloft Skupina pokračuje dále po cestě k vesnici. Cestou je vidět dostavník který se řítí směrem od vesnice k nim. Všichni se postaví stranou a čekají až přijede. Povoz ovšem není takový jaký čekali. Dva kostlivci koní táhnou dřevěný dostavník. Na jejich zádech sedí kostění válečníci ve zbrojích a oči koní i jezdců září rudým světlem. Ve stejný moment se otočí všechny na Razana, kterému mráz projede až do morku kostí. Otevře se okno. Obličej uvnitř dostavníku se dlouze dívá na skupinu. D4-N73 mezitím obchází dostavník aby otevřel okno na druhé straně. “Pán této země si přál vidět své nové hosty.” Promluví podivný muž v dostavníku. Ve stejnou chvíli D4 otevře okno na druhé straně. Druhá tvář ve stínu sedí za první mužem. D4 upadne do trávy. Pohled muže je silný a pronikavý. Ostatní také zahlédnou siluetu obličeje s drsnými rysy. Všichni se začnou cítit velmi nepříjemně. “Vítejte v Barovii.” Pronese muž který mluvil prvně a pak se obě okna zavřou. Koně i jezdci se zahledí kupředu a dostavník vypálí velkou rychlostí směrem k lesu ze kterého skupina vylezla. Všichni se cítí velice nepříjemně, ale pokračují cestou k vesnici. Vesnice Barovia není o moc příjemnější. Prázdné ulice. Zatlučená okna rozbitých domů. Kvílení vycházející z města. Velký dům který stojí pár řad uvnitř vesnice má před sebou dvě vyděšené děti. Death House a Thorn s Rose Mladý chlapec brečí. Dívka ho okřikne a pak se otočí na skupina s prosbou v hlase. “V našem domě je strašidlo.” Pomalinku vysvětluje dívka. “Jaké strašidlo, jak vypadá?” Ptá se rychle Adrian. “My nevíme. Rodiče ho zavřeli ve sklepě.” Odpovídá Rose “Kde jsou Vaši rodiče?” Ptá se Razan “Jsou s miminkem. Náš bráška je ve třetím patře.” Pomalu natahuje Rose. “Pomůžeme Vám.” Rozhodne Adrian a skupina vstoupí do domu. Dům je velký a krásně zařízený. D4-N73 chvilku zkoumá dveře a Iron Poetry pochybuje o schopnosti lidí něco takového postavit. Postupně však skupina začne prozkoumávat dům. V hlavní místnosti prvního patra Razan nachází Longsword se znakem větrného mlýnu. V jedné z místností Abigail ukazuje svou další schopnost když pomocí svého ohavného nehtu odemyká skříňku plnou zbraní. D4-N73 si obléká kabát, cylindr a vyzbrojuje se těžkou kuší. Robot zdá se není ochotný opustit patro které celé neprozkoumal. Zdá se, že zbytek jeho povelů z průzkumné mise v něm zůstal. Adrian dokazuje svou užitečnost ve svém světle a Iron Poetry v praktičnosti. Ve druhém patře skupina nalezle tajné dveře v knihovně. Druhá knihovna za ní pak předvede mrtvolu muže v bedně. Kromě několika prázdných knih je v bedně také několik svitků a leather armor. Mrtvola svírá v rukou další dopis. Dopis v Death Housu